digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
thumb|right|[[Benutzer:LARSMON/Archiv|Archiv 2008]] =Nintendo-Wiki = Partnerseite?= Hi, ich wollte fragen, ob das Nintendo-Wiki und DigiPedia Partnerseiten werden könnten. Wenn du damit einverstanden bist, bitte auf meiner Disk. melden. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 23:00, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :So, ich habs dir hochgeladen. --Gruß, Simpel ?! 17:55, 7. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Anmerkung= http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:FAQ#Kann_ich_Seiten_im_Wiki_sch.C3.BCtzen.3F http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Schutz#Regeln http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:H%C3%A4ufige_Fehler#Unn.C3.B6tige_Sperrung_von_Seiten http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:H%C3%A4ufige_Fehler#Inhalte_l.C3.B6schen Lies dir diese bitte mal durch. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:50, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :OK, hab´ ich mir alles durchgelesen, kannst du bitte trotzdem einmal formulieren, worauf du genau hinaus willst? --LARSMON 14:00, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Also, kurzum: Du führst das Wiki wie wenn es dein Privateigentum wäre, aber diverse Inhalte der oben genannten Links sollten dir zeigen, dass du nicht sogut wie alle Seiten schützen oder einfach Artikel löschen sollst, sie revidieren oder neue Ideen (u. a. Vorlagen) ablehnen (Benutzer vergraulen). Deine Funktion als Administrator besteht nicht darin, alle Seiten zu schützen, alle Artikel die dir nicht gefallen ohne Begründung zu löschen, oder Benutzern von außerhalb das editieren zu verweigern. Wenn du das machen willst, musst du eine eiene Domain kaufen und dort ein Wiki erstellen. Besonders da das Wiki ein Wikia Spotlight ist, musst du alle Artikel zumindest für Benutzer freigeben. Warum ich dir das sage? Stell dir vor: Du würdest in einem anderen Wiki Seiten erstellen, Bilder hochladen, dir Mühe machen, was zu schreiben, und kaum ein paar Stunden später sind sie gelöscht, komplett überschrieben oder dir nicht mehr zugänglich. Ich sage das nicht weil ich es so denke, sondern weil sich andere Benutzer beschwert haben und ich stellvertretend ein Wort für sie spreche. Darum bitte ich dich, deinen Führungsstil zu überdenken. Wenn du immernoch nicht verstehst, warum ich das sage, lies dir die oben genannten Seiten nochmal durch, von oben nach unten. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::OK, dann führen wir eben eine Diskussion, die es so ähnlich schoneinmal gab und wobei ich dachte, dass die Standpunkte aller Parteien verständlich und akzeptabel genannt wurden, aber egal. Das Schützen der Seiten mache ich zum Schutz vor Vandalismus, da es soetwas wie ein "Team", was es auf anderen Wikis gibt, bei den Wikia-Wikis nicht gibt. Alle Seiten sind also jedem Deppen, der im Internet rumsurvt ausgesetzt, womit ich früher auch schon oft Probleme hatte. Ich habe allerdings nunmal keine Zeit zu verschenken und solcher Vandalismus macht unnötige Arbeit. Das übergangsweise Löschen von Seiten soll das Bild des Wikis verbessern. Da es sich nunmal noch im Aufbau befindet ist es nicht zu vermeiden, dass es auch unvollständige Artikel, aber man kann ja trotzdem versuchen die Anzahl dieser Artikel in Grenzen zu halten. Es sieht nämlich sonst ganz einfach von außen so aus als wäre das Wiki nicht halbes und nicht ganzes, das will ich aber nicht. Ich möchte ja, dass dieses Wiki ein gutes Wiki wird. Das, wie du es genannt hast, ablehnen von Vorschlägen bezieht sich eigentlich nur auf die Sache mit den Vorlagen. Das soll aber sicher nicht den Effekt des "Vergraulens" haben. Dazu werde ich aber jetzt nichts weiter sagen, weil ich meinen Standpunkt dazu nun wirklich ausreichend begründet habe. Nun zu deinen Beispiel wenn ich einen Artikel erstellen würde und wenig später ist er gelöscht oder überarbeitet. Auch ich arbeitete als normaler User an anderen Wikis, von daher kenne ich diese Situation sogar. Ich beschwere mich dann aber nicht, sondern nehme das zur Kenntnis, versuche aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und es das nächste Mal besser zu machen. Ich hatte mich über dieses Thema ja auch mal kurz mit Avatar ausgetauscht und ich denke ich werde dies auch nocheinmal tun, um eine dritte Meinung einzuholen; ich hoffe das ist dir recht so. --LARSMON 14:40, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Dann also: Ich bin in x Wikis gewesen, hab selber 15 Stück, ich sage dir das weil: Besonders fr.wikia.com, wenn ich da alle unfertigen / halbgaren Artikel löschen würde, wäre alles nicht mehr da. Wie wir im Kreis von Helfern und Staffs schon oft gesagt haben, reicht es vollkommen aus, wenn man die Seiten halb schützt. Das schreckt Vandalen ab. Wenn sie noch nicht gelöscht wurden, gibt es diese Vorlagen: :::: :::: ::::Die signalisieren der Artikel ist im Aufbau. Wenn man das vergisst, ist das kein Beinbruch, nimm als Beispiel de.mario: Dort bin ich Bürokrat. Wir haben eine Halbsperrung und seit einem halben Jahr keinen einzigen vandalisierenden Nutzer gehabt, das heißt, dass seit der Halbsperrung keine verunstalteten Artikel und seither nie wieder einen solchen Nutzer. Wir verwenden Auch stub, ebenso Überarbeitung und Bebilderung. Ich habe ein Geschichtenwiki. Würde ich es so wie du machen, hätte ich keinen einzigen Artikel. Vorlagen schaffen eine Kurzübersicht. Das wichtiste steht drin, so dass man auf einen Blick sieht: Aha, das sieht interessant aus, mal weiterlesen, denke ich da. Ich habe noch weniger Zeit, aber dass man alleine gelassen wird, ist nicht richtig: Das Community Team ist da, außerdem gibt es noch viele Helfer und auch normale Nutzer, die einem helfen. Man kann einen Problemreport machen, der zügig bearbeitet wird. Ich beschwere mich dann aber nicht, sondern nehme das zur Kenntnis, versuche aus meinen Fehlern zu lernen und es das nächste Mal besser zu machen. Eben ist das bei den meisten neuen und auch schon erfahrenen Benutzern nicht so. Sie denken sich nur "warum?" und kommen dann nie wieder. Das ist nicht der gewünschte Effekt. Ich habe auch vieles gesehen, aber noch nie ein Wiki dass über 800 Seiten edit=sysop hat. Ich werde nochmal genau nach einem Artikel suchen, der dir dann vielleicht mer Aufschluss bieten kann als "Wikia FAQ" und "Häufige Feler". Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:08, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich lösche ja nicht alle Artikel, sondern nur die grob schlechten und ich finde nicht, dass das eine soooo schlechte Idee ist. Wenn es wirklich so ist wie du sagst, dass sich die meisten erfahrenen Benutzer einfach nur denken "warum?" und nie wieder kommen, dann muss ich meine Meinung sagen, die da wäre, dass ich das für kein sinnvolles Wiki-Verhalten halte. Ich will damit aber niemanden beleidigen! Und dem Fakt, dass Vorlagen Interesse wecken sollen, kann ich leider auch nicht zustimmen, da man meiner Meinung nach ein Wiki besucht, da man sich sowieso schon für das entsprechende Thema interessiert. Nunja, ich habe bereits Avatar geschrieben und möchte nun erstmal seine Antwort abwarten. --LARSMON 15:20, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Puis, sage ich dann warten wir halt. Ich weiß was ich sage, und obwol ich dann einen Maulkorb bekomme sage ich es trotzdem. Schlechte Artikel kann man verbessern, w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:stub w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:Überarbeitung w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:inuse sind sinnvoll. w:c:de.mario:Vorlage:Löschen soll zeigen, dass beabsichtigt wird, einen Artikel zu löschen. Nur wenn es Spam ist lösche ich sofort ohne Antrag. Gut, warten wir auf Avatar. Ich bin jetzt icht mehr bis dahin erreichbar. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 15:25, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Levelfehler= Lieber LARSMON, du sagtest ja an anderer Stelle, dass wir das Thema auf deine Disskusionsseite verschieben sollen. Der Grund für anderweitige Erwähnung, war nur, weil du nicht auf die bei den einzelnen Digimon angeführten Levelfehler reagiert hast. Nun zum Thema: Viele Level der Digimon sind nicht richtig und dadurch resultieren falsche Digitationen. Du kannst, solltest du mir nicht glauben, bei Wikimon oder der DMA (die einzigsten wirklich seriösen Quellen) nachschauen, jedoch sind die Level von Demimeramon, Bluemeramon, Morishellmon, Bladekuwagamon, Metalllifekuwagamon, Shimaunimon, Shellnumemon, Warumonzaemon, Geremon, Blackkingnumemon und noch einigen anderen falsch. Grund für solche Unterarten wie Geremon, Shimaunimon, Morishellmon, Bluemeramon, etc. war, dass diese Digimon für Digimon World kreiert wurden. Man konnte nicht allzu viel neue Digimon erfinden und einbinden, darum colorierte man bestandene Digimon um. Meistens sind die Level der Originale und der umkolorierten identisch geblieben, nur einige Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel: Bluemeramon und Iceleomon. Hinzu kommt, dass zur Zeit Digimon Worlds noch kein Megalevel exsistiert hat, darum waren dort auch Phönixmon und Herkuleskabuterimon (oder Machinedramon und Jijimon) auf dem Ultralevel. Demzufolge können Bluemeramon oder Warumonzaemon niemals Megalevel Digimon sein, da beide in DW vorkommen. Hinzu kommt, dass das Level im Anime von beiden als Ultra klassifiziert wurde. Tatsächlich stellen solche Unterarten nur Anpassungen an den verschiedenen Lebensraum des Digimons dar. Demimeramon kann zB auch kein Rookie sein, da es in DW als Ausbildungsdigimon klassifiziert wurde. In Savers fusionieren zwar drei Demimeramon zu Meramon, was aber nicht heißt, dass Demimeramons Rookies sind. Sie haben hier nur das Rookielevel übersprungen, genauso wie in Frontier ein Pagumon zu Raremon digitiert, aber Pagumon ein Ausbildungsdigimon ist. Ein weiterer Beweis auf den eigenen Seiten der Digimon sind die Digimon aus und zu denen sie digitieren. Bei Bluemeramon sind es zB nur Champion Digimon, was bedeutet, dass Bluemeramon ein Ultra Digimon ist. Ich hoffe weiterhin auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Gruß Seppi2621989 16:01, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Lieber LARSMON, erst einmal schön, dass du die Level korrigiert hast, jedoch wundert es mich dennoch, dass die alten Level dabei stehen. Schön wär zu erfahren, was für Gründe es dafür gibt. Klar, mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn zB Shellmon eine geregelte Digitationslinie hätte und zu Morishellmon digitieren würde, wenns ein Ultra wäre. Leider ist dem nicht so. Da es keine Quellen für die Level gibt, sind diese vielmehr nicht richtig und sollten meiner Meinung nach entfernt werden. Bitte nimm Stellungnahme dazu. Gruß Seppi2621989 12:34, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Antwort Sperrsituation= Hi LARSMON. Danke, dass du nachgefragt hast. Ich habe dir direkt auf meiner Disku geantwortet. --Avatar 07:39, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Frage - Vorlagen= Mir ist beim Entsperren aufgefallen, dass bei den Digimon-Folgen eine Art Navigation vorliegt. Das kann man ganz einfach und einheitlich in eine Vorlage einbinden. Soll ich mal ein Beispiel machen? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 16:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für das Angebot, aber es ist in Ordnung so. --LARSMON 16:06, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Seitenschutz= Heyho. Du brauchst den Schutz nicht auf autoconfirmed setzen - für alle Seiten (auch die ohne Schutz) gilt: Anons können sie nicht bearbeiten, nur angemeldete Benutzer. --Avatar 18:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Achso. Das wusste ich nicht, weil ja bis vor kurzem auch MtaÄ Seiten geschützt hatte. Dann ist ja alles klar. --LARSMON 18:35, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :PS:Nicht, dass du denkst ich glaube dir nicht, weil ich jetzt die Digimon-Artikel "entsperre" (sind ja eh gesperrt). Das hat eher was mit Aberglaube zutun.:D Ich hoffe es wird mir nicht übel genommen.:)--LARSMON 18:49, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, wollte nur verhindern, dass du dir unnötig Arbeit machst. --Avatar 21:31, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Blockierung von Seppi2621989= Seppi2621989 hat mich angeschrieben und mir mitgeteilt, du würdest hier Informationen einfügen, die nicht richtig seien. Er meint dass du trotz Quellen seine Informationen ablehnst. Stimmt das? Er schreibt auch, dass du Diskussionen löschen würdest, was mir in den letzten Änderungen auch aufgefallen war. Irgendwie hört sich das etwas seltsam an. Könntest du mir bitte deine Sichtweise schildern? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:14, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich kann ich das. Wir hatten eine recht lange Diskussion um einige Daten und ich hatte ihn mehrfach darum gebeten nicht ständig Edite an den entsprechenden Artikeln vorzunehmen. Er tat es allerdings weiter, weswegen ich ihn, wenn auch ungern, auf mögliche Sanktionen hingewiesen habe. Trotzdem machte er weiter wie eben beschrieben, weswegen ich die Sanktionen in die Tat umsetzten musste. Allerdings habe ich die Sperrung auf eine Woche beschränkt, um ihm noch eine Chance zu geben, da er ja insgesammt ein guter Mitarbeiter war. Mehr kann er von mir nun wirklich nicht verlangen. Dass er sich nun aber bei dir "ausgeheult" hat, obwohl ich ihm genau das Selbe wie dir jetzt erklärt hatte, kann ich nur belächeln. Und, dass das Löschen von Diskussion hier eine neue Diskussion hervorruft, kann ich eigentlich nicht verstehen, da die Inhalte der Diskussionen obsolet waren. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir ein gutes Bild der Situation verschaffen. --LARSMON 14:20, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) =Tai Yagami= Hi. Bin noch neu hier, aber mir is aufgefallen, dass ein Grossteil der Mitglieder gar nich mehr online kommen, ausserdem bist du momentan der einzige Admin, der sich hier beteiligt. Ich fürchte etwas um die Zukunft dieses Wikis, deshalb meine Frage: Lohnt es sich für Neulinge, hier zu arbeiten, oder wird dieses Wiki wegen zuwenig Beteiligung aufgelöst? --Tai Yagami 17:52, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wird wohl eher irgendwann aufgelößt, weil lauter falsches Zeug drinsteht...darum werden sich wohl auch die meisten Mitglieder zurückgezogen haben...Seppi2621989 18:41, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hallo Tai Yagami. Der Beitrag von Seppi sollte dich nicht weiter stören, er ist manchmal ein wenig "aufbrausend", was dieses Wiki hier betrifft. Aber egal. Es ist richtig, dass die meisten angemeldeten User nicht mehr aktiv sind, allerdings ist das nicht erst seit gestern so, sondern war schon so als ich hier angefangen habe. Zu zwei weiteren Admins hatte ich Kontakt und weiß daher, dass sie aus zeitlichen Gründen nicht mehr weiterarbeiten können, was man ihnen nicht übel nehmen darf. Vor einer Auflösung des Wikis brauchst du aber keine Angst zu haben, da das schon allein deswegen nicht passieren wird, da das Wiki ja täglich editiert wird und sich damit im Aufbau befindet. --LARSMON 12:26, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, aber, du bist momentan der einzige, der hier editiert. Ich würde hier zwar gerne arbeiten, aber wenn wir gerade mal zwei Leute sind, lohnt sich das doch gar nich.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 12:44, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Find ich schade, dass du das so siehst. Ich arbeite ja auch oftmals alleine und es macht mir trotzdem Spaß, da ich stolz darauf bin dieses Wiki mit aufbauen zu dürfen. --LARSMON 13:01, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich meine das mehr in dem Sinn, dass zwei Leute dafür nich ausreichen, da dieses Wiki sehr viele Fehler aufweist (Inhaltlich, grammatikalisch, usw.) Alleine kommt man da nich weit.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:05, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wenn du das so siehts ok. Aber ich denke, dass ich, vorallem inhaltlich, genug Wissen besitze, um dieses aufzubauen. Und auch was Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Ausdruck angeht, gibt es bestimmt schlimmere Fälle als mich. :) --LARSMON 13:14, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ich will damit nich sagen, dass du das nich kannst, sondern dass einer oder zwei nich ausreichen, um ein Wiki zu führen. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:17, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Das hab´ ich schon verstanden, aber ich kann dazu nichts mehr sagen, da das nunmal deine Meinung ist und ich die akzeptiere auch wenn ich eine andere habe. --LARSMON 13:19, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ich wüsste eben gern, was du davon hälst. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:23, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::OK. Ich verstehe das "Problem", das du ansprechen möchtest und ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt. Aber dieses Problem stellt für mich kein Problem dar, weswegen mein Standpunkt eben ein anderer ist. Ich werde weiter meine Arbeit hier im Wiki machen und schauen wie´s usermäßig weitergeht. --LARSMON 13:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja, ich werde ja auch arbeiten, aber könnte mann denn nich irgendwie auf anderen Seiten etwas Werbung machen, oder so in der Art? --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:42, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Werbung wird zur Zeit auf drei Seiten gemacht und zwar auf Wikitroid, dem Dragonball AF-Wiki und dem Nintendo-Wiki. --LARSMON 13:47, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Aha. Tja..Dann lass ich dich für heute mal in Ruhe ;-). Auf gute Zusammenarbeit. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 13:51, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Zugriffsstatistik= thumb|Zugriffsstatistik Hi Larsmon. Ich habe für einige Wikis eine Zugriffsstatistik erstellt - vielleicht findest du sie interessant? Viel Spaß damit. --Avatar 15:03, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn ich das richtig interpretiere, nimmt die Anzahl der Leute, die das Wiki besuchen zu. :) Ja, das freut mich natürlich ungemein. :) Danke für die Info. --LARSMON 15:09, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist zu vermuten, ist aber nicht zwingend notwendig. Es kann auch sein, dass die Zahl abnimmt, aber die wenigen Nutzer viel mehr Seiten abrufen :-P --Avatar 15:31, 8. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Vorlagen= Ich hätte da n Vorschlag: Wie wärs, wenn wir Boxen einführen würden, z.B. für Digimon und Charaktere? Ich bin zwar nich der Beste im Wiki-Syntax, aber ich könnte mich darum kümmern..Und..Was sagst du? --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 10:34, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Zum Thema Vorlagen hatte ich bereits 2Diskussionen, eine kurze findest du weiter oben und die zweite in meinem Archiv, weswegen ich jetzt nicht nochmal eine größere Antwort schreiben werde. :PS:Bitte schreibe über deine ersten Beiträge zu einem Thema auf einer Diskussionsseite immer eine Überschrift, weil das die Übersichtlichkeit verbessert. --LARSMON 16:19, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Habe mir diese Diskus angesehen, allerdings hast du deine Entscheidung nich begründet, deshalb frage ich dich: Warum? Vorlagen würden das Aussehen und Layout verbessern, denn sie sehen (manchmal) etwas merkwürdig aus. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 17:02, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich habe meine Entscheidung begründet und zwar ganz einfach damit, dass Vorlagen das Layout nur begrenzt verbessern und den Code unnötig komplizieren. --LARSMON 16:46, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Bin zwar nich dieser Meinung, aber schlussendlich is es deine Entscheidung.. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 17:02, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Schattenvilla= Hätte da noch n Vorschlag: Könnte man die einzelnen Räume der Schattenvilla nicht auf die Seite der SV. einbinden? Is etwas merkwürdig, wegen eines einzelnen Raumes ne neue Seite zu brauchen. --[[Benutzer:Tai Yagami|'Tai Yagami']]Hi? 18:56, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Kleiner Tipp= Die Vorlage Willkommen fügt man auf der Diskussionsseite ein, mit subst, heißt: . Es ist toll, dass dieses Projekt nun viele fleißige Mitautoren hat, weiterhin viel Erfolg! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:13, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab das Wiki auch zu den größten Wikis hinzugefügt. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:19, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für den Tipp und vor allem für das Einfügen bei den größten Wikis. Find´ ich klasse.:) --LARSMON 13:43, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) =Noch ein kleiner Tipp= Hi, mir ist bei einigen Seiten aufgefallen, dass du beim Tag gallery den / nach gallery schreibst. Bei einem korrekten HTML steht jedoch der / vor dem eigentlichen Tag also: "". Tut mir Leid, ist aber so. (Geh doch einfach mal bei einer beliebigen Website auf Quelltext dann siehst du es) Legatze 19:11, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das Problem hatte ich ganz am Anfang, als ich noch nicht so oft mit Gallerien gearbeitet hatte. Es ist mir aber später aufgefallen und bei den meisten Artikeln ist es eigentlich auch richtig. Nur bei den Unterarten mache ich es noch manchmal falsch, weil ich das einfach schon so drinne hab´ und das dann einfach in der Geschwindigkeit so schreib´. Es ist ja aber im Artikel die Gallerie zu sehen wie gewünscht von daher ist das auch nicht weiter schlimm. --LARSMON 16:01, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Könntest du das überprüfen? Danke. (Falls du dich wunderst, warum ich immer Ebene 2 Überschriften wähle; ich benutze die Kommentieren-Funktion, welche automatisch diese Ebene wählt.) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:49, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC)